There is an ever-increasing demand for novel ways to dispense paper materials such as facial tissue, bathroom tissue, paper towels, napkins, absorbent paper, wet wipes and the like.
In particular, with the increase in the number of items stored on counters and shelves and the resulting decrease in available counter space, there is a need to provide hanging dispensing products of paper materials, which reduce or eliminate the amount of counter space required. Thus, hanging dispensers or products, which eliminate the need for any counter space usage, are consumer preferred.
In addition, paper materials are frequently used in areas with exposure to liquids and moisture such as kitchens, bathrooms, restaurants and food carts. Conventional cartons of paper materials, when placed on counters, can be damaged by associated liquid spills. By providing a dispenser that hangs, the product's usefulness to consumers is enhanced.
Conventional hanging products have various issues with the dispensing function of each. For example, known hanging products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,386, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,565, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,634, each assigned on its face to Kimberly-Clark Worldwide, Inc.
Thus, there is a need to provide an economical solution to the problem of how a hanging dispenser functions. For example, there is a need to provide an improved dispensing function, where paper materials can be dispensed with minimal effort, minimal tearing, and/or minimal wadding. For example, there is a need to improve the dispensing of the entire stack of paper material. For example, there is a need to ensure that the last few paper materials (e.g., 10-50 napkins) will individually dispense, instead of falling out of the end of the container or dispensing simultaneously.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a hanging product including a paper material in a container, and the container for the paper material, that reduces the need to place the dispenser on a counter, while providing dispensing with minimal effort, minimal tearing, and/or minimal wadding, and/or improved dispensing characteristics that address other drawbacks of conventional hanging products.